110th Pennsylvania Infantry
The 110th Pennsylvania Volunteer Infantry was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 110th Pennsylvania Infantry was organized at Harrisburg, Huntingdon, and Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and mustered in August 19, 1861 for three years service under the command of Colonel William D. Lewis. The regiment was attached to Tyler's Brigade, Landers' Division, Army of the Potomac, to March 1862. 3rd Brigade, Shield's 2nd Division, Banks' V Corps and Department of the Shenandoah, to May 1862. 4th Brigade, Shield's Division, Department of the Rappahannock, to June 1562. 4th Brigade, 2nd Division, III Corps, Army of Virginia, to September 1862. 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, III Corps, Army of the Potomac, to June 1863. 3rd Brigade, 1st Division, III Corps, to March 1864. 1st Brigade, 3rd Division, II Corps, to June, 1865. The 110th Pennsylvania Infantry mustered out June 28, 1865. Detailed service Left Pennsylvania for Hancock, Md., January 2, 1862. Defense of Hancock January 5. At Cumberland and south branch of the Potomac guarding bridges of the Baltimore & Ohio Railroad until February 6. Moved to Paw Paw Tunnel and duty there until March 7, 1862. Advance on Winchester March 7–15. Reconnaissance to Strasburg March 18–21. Battle of Winchester March 23. Pursuit of Jackson up the Valley March 24-April 27. Occupation of Mt. Jackson April 17. March to Fredericksburg May 12–21, and to Front Royal May 25–30. Near Front Royal May 31. Port Republic June 9. Battle of Cedar Mountain August 9. Pope's Campaign in northern Virginia August 16-September 2. Fords of the Rappahannock August 21–23. Manassas August 23. Thoroughfare Gap August 28. Groveton August 29. Bull Run August 30. Duty at Arlington Heights, Defenses of Washington, Whipple's Command, until October. Moved to Pleasant Valley October 18, then to Warrenton and Falmouth, Va., October 24-November 19. Battle of Fredericksburg December 12–15. Burnside's 2nd Campaign, "Mud March," January 20–24, 1863. At Falmouth until April. Chancellorsville Campaign April 27-May 6. Battle of Chancellorsville May 1–5. Gettysburg Campaign June 11-July 24. Battle of Gettysburg July 1–3. Pursuit of Lee July 5–24. Wapping Heights, Va., July 23. On line of the Rappahannock until October. Bristoe Campaign October 9–22. Auburn and Bristoe October 13–14. Advance to line of the Rappahannock November 7–8. Kelly's Ford November 7. Mine Run Campaign November 26-December 2. Payne's Farm November 27. Demonstration on the Rapidan February 6–7, 1864. Duty near Brandy Station until May. Rapidan Campaign May 4-June 12. Battles of the Wilderness May 5–7. Laurel Hill May 8. Spotsylvania May 8–12. Po River May 10. Spotsylvania Court House May 12–21. Assault on the Salient May 12. Harris Farm May 19. North Anna River May 23–26. On line of the Pamunkey May 26–28. Totopotomoy May 28–31. Cold Harbor June 1–12. Before Petersburg June 16–18. Siege of Petersburg June 16, 1864 to April 2, 1865. Jerusalem Plank Road June 22–23, 1864. Demonstration north of the James at Deep Bottom July 27–29. Deep Bottom July 27–28. Mine Explosion, Petersburg, July 30 (reserve). Demonstration north of the James at Deep Bottom August 13–20. Strawberry Plains, Deep Bottom, August 14–18. Poplar Springs Church September 29-October 2. Boydton Plank Road, Hatcher's Run, October 27–28. Warren's Raid on Hicksford December 7–12. Dabney's Mills, Hatcher's Run, February 5–7, 1865. Watkins' House March 25. Appomattox Campaign March 28-April 9. White Oak Road March 30–31. Crow's House March 31. Fall of Petersburg April 2. Sailor's Creek April 6. High Bridge, Farmville, April 7. Appomattox Court House April 9. Surrender of Lee and his army. At Burkesville until May 2. March to Washington, D.C., May 2–12. Grand Review of the Armies May 23. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 196 men during service; 7 officers and 111 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 78 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel William D. Lewis * Colonel James Crowther - commanded at the Battle of Fredericksburg while at the rank of lieutenant colonel; promoted and killed in action at the Battle of Chancellorsville * Lieutenant Colonel David M. Jones - commanded at the Battle of Fredericksburg while at the rank of major after Col Crowther was killed in action (wounded and captured during the battle); commanded at the Battle of Gettysburg until wounded in action, July 2 * Major Isaac Rodgers - commanded at the Battle of Gettysburg after Ltc Jones was wounded * Major Levi B. Duff - commanded during the Mine Run Campaign See also * List of Pennsylvania Civil War Units * Pennsylvania in the Civil War References * Crowther, James Eli. The Crowther Letters (Tarentum, PA: Word Association Publishers), 2004. * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Shaw, Edmund. The 110th Regiment, Pennsylvania Volunteers, at Gettysburg, September 11th and 12th, 1889 (S.l.: s.n.), 1889. ;Attribution * External links * 110th Pennsylvania monument at Gettysburg Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Pennsylvania Civil War regiments